


Fulfilment

by kiyala



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Inflation, Dual Penises, First Time, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Link visits Sidon at Zora's Domain and they finally stop dancing around something they both want.





	Fulfilment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [microsoftjaeger (triptomania)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triptomania/gifts).



Zora's Domain is beautiful at night. It's beautiful at all times of the day, with its elegantly carved arches, but the glow of luminous stone always makes it feel ethereal once the sun has set. 

It's much easier to travel in by the Ne'ez Yohma shrine than it is to follow Zora River up to the entrance, but Link prefers making the journey by foot all the same. There's a slight chill blowing in from Mount Lanayru and it clings to him the moment he climbs out of the river, his Zora Armour slow to dry. Link takes his time anyway, stepping onto the Great Zora Bridge and looking up, marvelling at the sight of Zora's Domain spread out before him.

It's a welcoming glow; most places in Hyrule are safe enough, with Calamity Ganon defeated, but Zora's Domain was one of the first places that felt welcome to him, and it has remained one of the places he is most fond of. He knows that it has a lot to do with the people there—or a person, in particular. Link smiles to himself as he crosses the bridge, nodding in greeting to the guards standing at their posts.

In the small hours of the night, Sidon is always most likely to be found in one place. Link doesn't even need to go searching; the statue of Mipha, made entirely of luminous stone, glows the same gentle blue-green of the rest of her home, the same as the healing magic that Link remembers her by. Sidon, as ever, stands before the statue. His gaze is fixed on it intently and Link has always wondered what he seeks from the statue, beyond comfort and reassurance. He wonders what kind of answers Sidon finds in the smooth, polished stone, but he doesn't know how to ask, so he never has. Instead, he looks up at the statue himself, paying his respects before he approaches Sidon.

"Link." Sidon's voice is always soft here, his layers of pride and confidence stripped back to leave him much more vulnerable than the image most of the Zora have of their prince. He never tries to hide this side of himself from Link, though, and doesn't wallow in it either. It simply is what it is and Link, of all people, knows that too well. 

Still, Sidon spares him a smile, placing a hand on Link's shoulder and noticing his shivering. "Would you like to sit by a fire for a while?"

Link nods, and Sidon keeps his hand where it is, guiding the way to the inn just nearby. They don't stop there, the way that Link expects. Sidon leaves his side for a brief moment, conversing with the owners of the inn, then returns with a blanket that he drapes over Link's shoulders. It's thick and warm; the kind of thing that a Zora would have no need for. Useful for an inn that caters to Hylians, perhaps, but Link has never seen this particular blanket here before. He wonders if Sidon had it made specifically for him and he touches the soft material again, blinking down at it this time as he realises what it is. The entire thing has been woven together from the fur of a Lynel's mane. 

He looks up at Sidon, who looks quietly pleased. "You inspired me, Link. I thought that if you could face and defeat Calamity Ganon, then surely I could go to Shatterback Point and claim it back from the Lynel that had taken it."

Pulling the blanket tighter around himself with one hand, Link uses the other to inspect Sidon for injuries. The Lynel has a particular liking for shock arrows, he thinks to himself with concern. They must have been especially dangerous for Sidon.

"Link," Sidon chuckles. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. I _am_ the prince of the Zora, after all."

Sidon might have survived battles that nobody expected him to before, and he might be standing here in front of Link right now, but that still doesn't feel good enough. Link sets his jaw and Sidon immediately understands, letting out a soft sigh and resting his hand on Link's shoulder once again.

"This way." He guides Link over the east bridge, then up to the reservoir lake. 

It's mostly untouched since Mipha made her home here, when she was first learning to control Vah Ruta. Having served its purpose, the divine beast sits in the middle of the lake, the way it did when Link and Sidon fought it, but it's dormant now. A peaceful guardian, the way it was always intended to be.

The bed is still there, shelves stocked with books and weapons that belong to Sidon. He's made this his space now, changing as little as possible while adding his own touches. One of the newest additions is the construction of a small fireplace, tucked against the wall. Link recognises the Goron touches to it and smiles at the thought of Sidon asking to have it built, knowing that the cool climate of Zora's Domain doesn't always suit Hylians.

Sidon looks at him, chest puffed with pride. "I have flint, and I've been learning to make fires. Will you let me show you?"

Link nods, watching as Sidon picks up a piece of flint, striking it against the edge of the fireplace hard enough that it sparks. He quickly drops it into place on the wood, pulling his hand back before the fire can dry it. Zora need their scales to be comfortably damp; Link wonders how many times Sidon has suffered from dry scales, just to learn how to start fires for him.

Reaching out, Link takes Sidon's hand into both of his. He lifts it to his lips, kissing the middle of Sidon's palm and it earns him a soft, pleased, noise. Link looks up, meeting Sidon's eyes, and gestures for him to sit down on the bed. His battle with the Lynel must have taken place some days ago, if there has been enough time to spin its mane into a blanket. Any superficial damage would have been healed by now, if not by time then by magic. Still, Link smooths his hands over Sidon's scales, feeling for any injuries that he can't see. He checks Sidon's shoulders first, in case there are any injuries hidden under his armour there. He checks each arm, then Sidon's chest, satisfied by the lack of any new scars.

He slides both hands over Sidon's head fin, aware that he is caressing more than inspecting now, but he can tell that there are no injuries to find, that he worried for nothing. Sidon _does_ have more battle experience, after all. While Link slept in the Shrine of Resurrection, Sidon was fighting for the survival of his people in a world slowly choking on evil.

"I understand how you feel," Sidon murmurs, as Link's thumbs stroke down along his cheeks. "I suspect that I felt the same, watching you come and go while Calamity Ganon still raged at Hyrule Castle. No matter how necessary it might be, it's never pleasant to think about the battles fought by those who mean everything to you."

Link kisses him then, an expression of relief and an apology, mixed into one. Sidon is at a good height for kissing when he's sitting like this; he tilts his face upward and lets Link lead at his own pace. Link cups Sidon's jaw, holding him close and kissing him without end, one turning into another until his lips are pleasantly bruised and numb from overuse. Sidon exhales slowly as they pull apart, his breath tickling over Link's jaw and against the part of his neck that isn't covered by his armour.

"You've stopped shivering," Sidon murmurs, and Link realises that it's true. The fire that Sidon lit isn't particularly big but it's still effective, warming Link enough that he's comfortable. 

Sidon smiles, resting his hands on Link's waist. The fire provides some light too, the warm orange of it looking a little out of place among all of the glowing blue. It turns Sidon's scales from purple to crimson as the light dances across them, making his yellow eyes stand out even more with the shine of molten gold.

Standing there, Link takes the time to admire Sidon. He's attractive by Zora standards, Link knows that much from his personal fan club. It's something that Link can appreciate as well; his is a body built for battle, for swimming up waterfalls, for commanding attention that Link is more than happy to give.

"You'll make me shy, staring at me that way," Sidon says softly, smiling at Link.

 _Let me look_ , Link signs in reply. _Let me touch_ , he thinks, but keeps that to himself. Sidon is happy to kiss, but balks at anything more. Link would be willing to leave it at just that, if Sidon's excuses didn't revolve around him pulling back for Link's sake.

Still, Sidon doesn't protest as Link's hands settle against his chest. They kiss again, leaning into each other, Sidon's grip on Link's waist tightening, large hands encompassing so much of him that it's a silent reminder of the difference in their size. Link likes it; he's used to holding his own against opponents that are much bigger than him, and it's a pleasant change to be safe with someone so big, to think of Sidon overpowering him, and how.

The thought rips a noise from his throat, low and needy. His voice is rough, from so many years of disuse, and his silence now is more habitual than a conscious choice. His moan spurs Sidon onward, though, and perhaps he understands what caused it because he puts his hands on Link's back, pulling closer until their bodies are pressed together firmly. Link feels even smaller and he follows the momentum that Sidon has begun, climbing into his lap, knees parted to straddle him.

"Link." Sidon's voice is urgent in a way that Link hasn't often heard before, both of them usually pulled apart by Sidon's sense of propriety before it can come to this.

Determined not to let this chance slip out of his grasp, Link grinds his hips down in a deliberate movement. He can feel Sidon's hitching breath against his lips. He grinds down against while Sidon is still hesitating, nuzzling against his jaw and pressing kisses to it, gently persuading him.

"Link," Sidon says again, his voice sounding thin and strained this time. 

Pulling back, Link looks down. Sidon moves faster, covering himself with a hand. It trembles as Link holds Sidon's wrist, fingers curling around the metal bracelet. He tugs, but Sidon doesn't budge, He refuses to look at Link but his face is flushed, visible in the dancing firelight. 

"It's… different to what you must be used to. It doesn't work the same way for Hylians as it does for Zora." Sidon says haltingly, and the embarrassment in his tone says that he must have researched it. 

Link is quietly thrilled at that; the fact that Sidon has gone out of his way to learn about it at all must mean that he's interested. Still, he doesn't budge when Link tugs at his wrist. 

"I don't want you to feel that you have to do this… or anything at all," Sidon continues. He's leaning back, as if he's trying to give Link space. It's thoughtful, but it's the very opposite to what Link wants. 

Reaching for Sidon's other hand, Link gently guides it to the front of his Zora armour. He's obviously hard and Sidon's breath stutters as he feels it, his fingers wrapping around it, feeling out the shape of it as he strokes. Link bites his lip, his hips rocking into the touch for a moment before he looks up at Sidon.

 _Your turn_ , he signs, resting his hand on Sidon's wrist again. 

"You don't have to do this," Sidon tells him. "If you want to stop at any time…"

Impatient, Link raises an eyebrow and tugs on his wrist this time. 

Huffing out a quiet laugh tinged with apprehension, Sidon finally pulls his hand away. Link sees the slit between Sidon's legs being pushed open by the tapered head of his cock. He reaches towards it, rubbing his thumb over it, then realises that there are two of them, sliding out of Sidon's slit together. He rubs his finger over both, gently coaxing them further out, listening to Sidon gasp, the sound muffled against Link's hair. Sidon rubs his hand over Link's clothed cock a little firmer in reply, until they're both trembling. 

Both of Sidon's cocks have mostly emerged from their slit now, slick and hard. He was right, they're nothing like what Link is used to; they're long and thick, gently curved and tapering to the end with ridges along the length of them. Link traces his fingers over them, feeling out the shape and texture. Sidon lets out a quiet, bitten-off moan, turning his face away in an attempt to hide the way that it flushes deeper, but Link sees it anyway. Sidon is enjoying this—he _wants_ it, even though he's been holding back. It's all that Link needs to spur him onward.

Climbing off Sidon's lap, Link kneels on the floor just in front of the bed. Sidon tenses up in front of him, a half-formed question on his tongue, not asking what Link is doing when that much is obvious enough, but if he's sure. Link forestalls it, along with any doubts voiced for his sake, by gently squeezing Sidon's knee. He rubs his thumb back and forth in a comforting gesture, pleased when Sidon slowly relaxes under his touch. With that taken care of, Link turns back to Sidon's cocks, where they stand begging for attention. 

They're too thick for him to wrap his fingers around, but he uses both hands to press them together anyway, stroking slowly. It's easy enough when Sidon's cocks are already wet from his slit, and from the precome he's already leaking. It's thick and slippery, gathering between Link's fingers and giving off a musky scent that he desperately wants to taste.

Leaning in closer, he continues to stroke Sidon's cocks as he kisses the head of one. Sidon curses in a low voice and Link licks his lips, leaning in again for another taste. It straddles the line of sweet and bitter, clinging heavy on his tongue, and Link kisses his way down the length of Sidon's cock, tonguing at each ridge he comes across, sucking on it, until he's made his way down to the thick, round base of it, where it joins the other. 

He sucks at the point where Sidon's cocks meet, driving his tongue into the soft V in between them, thrilled to find that it's sensitive enough to make Sidon's entire body shudder with pleasure. He continues licking and sucking, using his hands to stroke whatever his mouth can't reach, until Sidon is panting above him, whimpering with each breath. He's close, Link realises. All he needs is a little push and Link is more than happy to give it to him, wrapping his fists around the heads of Sidon's cocks and pumping shallowly, just the very tip at first before letting Sidon further into the circle of his fist, like a filthy promise.

Sidon moans Link's name so loudly that it echoes against the stone walls of the room and out across the lake. He makes a mess of himself—of both of them—spilling all over his chest and Link's hands with thick, clear come. He's still trembling through the aftershocks of his orgasm when Link stands, still fully clothed, and the sight of that seems to be enough to snap Sidon back to reality.

"Come here." Sidon reaches for Link's helm, gently taking it off and placing it aside, and then pulls him into a kiss.

Link is certain that he tastes of Sidon, but that clearly isn't a problem. If anything, Sidon kisses him harder, tongue delving into his mouth to chase the taste. Soon, it doesn't feel like enough and Sidon clearly agrees, undoing the fastenings on Link's armour and greaves, pulling all of it out of the way. Link is left standing there, naked and hard, and Sidon makes a low noise at the back of his throat, pulling Link back onto the bed and pushing him to lie back.

 _You too_ , Link signs, watching eagerly as Sidon removes the small amount of armour, clothing and jewellery he wears until he's entirely naked. Sidon averts his gaze, as if he's embarrassed, and Link smiles fondly, gesturing for him to come closer.

Sidon is so big that even as he kisses Link, he can easily reach down to stroke him too, slow and patient. It's maddening; Link squirms against the mattress, incredibly aroused by the fact that Sidon is holding him down with just one arm, leaving him helpless to do anything but allow Sidon to go at whatever pace he's decided on. The lack of control is exhilarating, in a way that Link never would have expected. He moans and twists his fingers in the sheets, leaking all over himself, and doesn't come until he's allowed to, the slow and gradual build of pleasure turning into a wave that crashes over him, sparking starbursts behind his eyelids as he rides it out, coming and coming until he's entirely spent, panting so loudly that he can hear himself even over the blood pounding in his ears.

"That's the kind of pleasure you deserve," Sidon murmurs, stroking his knuckles across Link's cheek. "This is exactly what I've wanted to give you for… a while, now."

Link raises an eyebrow, hoping to convey his slightly frustrated, _you certainly took your time_.

Sidon laughs, half apologetic, and strokes his fingers over Link's stomach, through the mess of come and sweat. It's then that Link notices Sidon is still hard. His cocks are still standing out of their slit and Link reaches for them, sitting up on the bed so he can stroke them again. 

"You don't have to—" Sidon begins, but he falls silent at the look that Link gives him. 

Link nods, pleased when Sidon sits back and spreads his legs. Link kneels between them, stroking Sidon firmly and tilting his face up for a kiss. Sidon is indulgent as he kisses Link, holding the sides of his face, as earnest with this as he is with everything else that he does. He sighs softly against Link's mouth, breath hitching every time Link's fingers find a particularly sensitive part of his cocks, wordlessly encouraging him to do it again.

Link takes a deep breath, feeling the girth of one of Sidon's cocks, and then moves back on the bed to lean against the pillows.

"Link?" Sidon asks, kneeling up and watching him.

Reaching for where his clothes are piled, Link pulls a bottle of oil from his pocket and opens it, slicking his fingers with it. Sidon freezes, his eyes wide, and then lets out a strained laugh.

"You came prepared," he murmurs. "All this time, I was afraid to push you but you've wanted it just as much, haven't you?"

Link smiles, spreading his legs and making himself comfortable against the pillows. He waits until Sidon meets his eyes, then signs, _Look at me_.

Sidon takes a deep, rasping breath, and does as he's told.

As much as Link wants to take it slow and tease Sidon by teasing himself, he can't. The thought of preparing himself for Sidon leaves him desperate and he pushes another finger into himself, grunting softly. He knows that he'll need to stretch himself open on four of his fingers before he's ready, but he's known that for a while now, just judging by Sidon's size. He's practiced, letting himself get used to the stretch, fucking himself with his fingers and pretending it's Sidon. Being this close to having the real thing is making him more impatient than he anticipated. 

"Easy," Sidon soothes, as Link whimpers at the stretch of three fingers. "You're amazing, Link."

The praise makes Link's face burn and he smiles up at Sidon, thrusting his fingers back and forth, biting his lip as Sidon reaches for the oil, pouring some more over his fingers to make the slide even easier. 

Sidon rubs the pad of his thumb back and forth across the sensitive skin just under Link's balls, pressing down with just enough pressure to make him gasp loudly.

"You're beautiful," Sidon whispers, leaning over Link and pressing kisses all over his face. "You want this so much, don't you? And here I was worried I'd push you beyond what you were comfortable with."

Link laughs breathlessly, tilting his face up to nuzzle against Sidon's cheek. He pushes his fourth finger into himself, stretching himself carefully, eyes squeezed shut as he listens to Sidon's murmurs of praise. Sidon's thumb is stroking over Link's fingers now, encouraging him. Link trembles, suddenly aware of the way Sidon's cocks press against his thigh. 

Licking his lips, Link pulls his fingers out and kneels up, climbing into Sidon's lap. He reaches behind himself, taking hold of one of Sidon's cocks, stroking it slowly. Sidon's hands settle on his waist, holding him gently.

"Tell me if you need me to stop," Sidon tells him, waiting for Link to nod before he adds, "I want you to enjoy this, Link. That's more important to me than anything else."

 _You too_ , Link replies, holding Sidon's cock ready and slowly sliding down onto it.

He wasn't sure what to expect, but this feels completely different to using his own fingers. Their bodies are pressed close together, making Link feel small all over again, in the best possible way. Sidon's cock is stretching him open even further and Link bears down, relishing in the feeling of it, his breath coming out in a soft whine that he muffles against Sidon's chest.

"Slowly," Sidon says, his voice strained. His second cock rubs against the small of Link's back, leaving a wet trail of precome behind. "Don't want to hurt you, my love."

The endearment makes Link smile, and he contents himself with what he can take for now, reaching down to where they're joined, pleased to find that it's more than he expected. Sidon's cock is curved to press against Link just right, sending pleasure quaking through him hard enough that his vision blanks for a moment.

"Oh." Sidon's voice is low and rough, in a way that Link has never heard before. He likes it, especially the fact that it's because of him. Sidon's grip tightens on Link's waist, and he takes a deep breath. "You liked that, didn't you? I want to make you feel that again."

The second time Sidon does it, Link lets out a loud moan, hoarse and trailing off into a whine. He taps Sidon's shoulder for attention, and signs, _Up_.

Sidon doesn't ask if Link is sure this time, and simply does as he's told. He lifts himself up onto his knees, using his grip on Link's waist to hold him up too. Link wraps his arms around Sidon's shoulders, sinking a little further down onto Sidon's cock. He sighs softly, relishing in how full he feels, and Sidon makes a soft, surprised noise, looking down at Link.

"Every time I think you've amazed me enough, you do something else." Sidon rests one hand on Link's stomach, pressing down gently. It's bulging, just slightly, and Link's breath hitches at the realisation.

"I've thought about being with you like this," Sidon tells him, "more times than I could ever hope to count, but I never expected our first time to go like this—I never dreamed that you would take anything more than the narrowest part of me. Nothing bigger than a Hylian."

Link leans up, pressing a kiss to Sidon's jaw.

 _I want all of you_ , he signs, then uses his hand to cover Sidon's, pressing down even more.

Sidon moans like the sound has been torn from him, helpless and reverent all at once. Link does it again, his breath shuddering out of him at the sudden jolt of pleasure. He can feel himself squeezing around the cock inside him and if Sidon's moans weren't enough of an indication that he's enjoying this, his second cock is leaking a steady stream of precome, down the curve of Link's back and gathering where they're joined. Link pulls himself up and then slides back down onto Sidon's cock, riding him slowly, keeping one of his hands over the bulge of his stomach just so he can feel the way Sidon moves inside him.

"Link…" Sidon holds his waist, thrusting up into him gently. He's trembling so hard that Link can feel it; he must be close.

All it takes is one last thrust. Link rolls his hips, hand pressing down on the bulge of his stomach again. Sidon cries out, his entire body tensing against Link as he comes, even harder than he did last time. He holds onto Link tightly, keeping him in place, both his cocks pulsing over and over. Link's back is covered with Sidon's come, his thighs a slick and sticky mess from it, but that's nothing compared to the way Sidon's come feels inside him. It's filling him so much that he's bloated with it, his stomach bulging even more.

"Look at you," Sidon breathes, smiling at him, thumbs stroking over his skin. "You're so beautiful, Link."

The pressure of being this full is overwhelming and shortly after, Link comes with a soft cry, spilling across Sidon's stomach, then again, a little weaker this time, as he squeezes down on Sidon's cock again.

"I wish I could stay like this," Sidon whispers, holding Link carefully and putting him down on the bed so that he's lying on his back. He strokes Link's cheek. "I love the sight of you being this full, all because of me."

Link smiles blissfully, turning his face to press a kiss to Sidon's hand. Sidon kisses his forehead in return, slowly pulling out of him. Link moans softly at the feeling of Sidon's come gushing out of him, soaking the sheets. The entire place smells of sex, of Sidon, and Link lies there, trembling and taking it in. 

"Oh, Link," Sidon murmurs with wonder, bending to lick Link clean, lapping gently at his entrance.

Whimpering, Link places a hand on Sidon's head to stop him too sensitive for any more. Sidon contents himself with pressing kisses all over the insides of Link's thighs, hands stroking over his skin soothingly. Link pants for breath, rubbing his thumb back and forth across Sidon's head fin, too tired to move, too tired to do anything but just enjoy Sidon's touch.

He doesn't realise he's drifted off until he wakes to the sound of running water. He's in Sidon's arms, in a small pool at the base of a waterfall. It's a tiny, unfamiliar one, tucked away so that he can't even see Zora's Domain from here. A good, secluded place to bathe, Link muses, letting himself relax into Sidon's arms.

"You're awake," Sidon notices, cradling his body with one arm, gently washing him with the other. "I was hoping to clean you up and tuck you into bed to let you rest. I exhausted you, didn't I?"

 _In the best way_ , Link signs tiredly, nuzzling against Sidon's shoulder, pleased that he's still naked too. He feels Sidon's chuckle more than he actually hears it. 

"Let me take care of you," Sidon says softly, kissing the top of Link's head. "Just relax, love."

When Link wakes again, Sidon is putting him back down into the bed. The sheets have been changed, and they're both dressed again. Link blinks up at Sidon, taking hold of his hand and tugging on it.

"You'll have to shuffle over, if I'm going to fit too," Sidon laughs, lying down next to Link and curling on his side. "There. Is this what you wanted?"

Yes, Link wants to reply, more than he can ever explain. He's wanted every part of this, from the moment he stepped into Zora's Domain. He doesn't even know how to put his contentment into words, so he shows Sidon instead, resting a hand on his cheek and drawing him into a soft, lingering kiss. Sidon is good at understanding him without the need for words, after all. As Sidon kisses back, Link knows that he understands this, too. 

They're slow to pull apart but when they do, Sidon reaches over for the blanket of Lynel fur, pulling it over Link to keep him warm. Link smiles, tucking himself against Sidon's body and just listening to him breathe, as wood continues to crackle in the fireplace, keeping the room at a comfortable temperature. 

"You're incredibly easy to love," Sidon murmurs, wrapping his arm around Link. "I'm sure you already know, when you're as adored as you are."

Link snorts quietly, certain that Sidon has even more admirers, and taps him on the chest to say as much. Sidon laughs, looking pleased with himself, and Link feels a sudden rush of love, so fierce that it almost alarms him. He doesn't know what to do with the feeling other than to pull Sidon into another kiss. Sidon readily accepts the attention, pulling Link to lie on top of him so it's easier for them both. 

It must be late; it was already past midnight when Link arrived and he doesn't even know how much time has passed since then. Sidon notices his exhaustion, guiding Link's head down onto his chest. 

"You should sleep," he says, soft and indulgent. "I'll be right here when you wake." 

Link likes the thought of waking up to Sidon in the morning. He imagines being able to do so on a regular basis, and has to bite back his smile. He rests his head on Sidon's chest, his blanket pulled around him, and lets himself relax. It might have taken a long time to get here, but he knows that it was worth the wait.


End file.
